


YELLOW

by innie_popo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie_popo/pseuds/innie_popo
Summary: Onde, acidentalmente, dois garotos pegam a mesma camisa.OuOnde Hwang Hyunjin e Yang Jeongin quase saem na porrada por conta de uma camisa, única de promoção e disponível na loja. Quem sairia com as mãos abanando?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 1





	YELLOW

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Como estão? Resolvi trazer uma obra hyunin fofa, espero que gostem!

* * *

Yang Jeongin estava entusiasmado em gastar o dinheiro que havia ganhado, em forma de presente de aniversário, de seus pais. O garoto estampava um sorriso largo, que era notado por todos ao seu redor, inclusive, quando estava ainda na sua casa, seus pais estranharam o fato de seu filho estar sorrindo com a quantia ganha, afinal, os mais velhos já estavam acostumados a dar sempre a mesma quantidade de dinheiro. O que Jeongin tinha naquele momento? Era bem fácil de responder.

Cerca de uns cinco dias, o mais novo passeava pelo bairro até dar de cara com uma camisa amarela, que ao seu ver, era a mais bonita que havia visto em toda a sua vida. A camisa era simples, mas isso não importava, Jeongin estava disposto em comprá-la, mas no momento não era possível, então resolveu esperar até o seu aniversário, sabia que seus pais o dariam dinheiro e assim teria recursos para comprar. 

Yang parou em frente à loja, seu sorriso ainda era enorme, quem não soubesse o motivo de tamanha felicidade poderia imaginar que o jovem estava sob efeito de alguma droga. 

O sininho da porta soou, Jeongin adentrava o local de forma lenta, vagueava seu olhar pelo local a procura da ala masculina, o que não lhe demorou muito para encontrar. O clima dentro da loja estava calmo, uma música do estilo elevador soava ao fundo, e as pessoas não conversavam alto entre si. _Chiques_. Foi o pensamento de Jeongin sobre a cena. 

O garoto caminhou até a ala masculina, admirou as roupas ali, várias camisas e calças, até algumas boxers mas isso não importava, não era esse o intuito de Jeongin querer vir gastar o seu precioso dinheiro. Uma camisa chamou a atenção dos olhos do mais baixo, o sorriso se alargou, seus passos foram em direção ao tecido amarelado e esticou sua mão, estava tão pertinho de ter a camisa para si que quando finalmente conseguiu sentir a maciez do tecido entre seus dedos uma outra mão acompanhou o ato. Não era à sua mão. Estranhou e virou seu rosto para poder encarar o ser que havia cortado o clima entre um ser humano e uma camisa. 

Um garoto de cabelos meio longos e oxigenados, cautelosamente partidos ao meio e com mechas escondidas atrás de suas orelhas. O rapaz o encarava com um sorriso leve, chegando a mostrar apenas uma parte dos dois dentes da frente, Jeongin acharia extremamente fofo o sorriso se não estivesse confuso e irritado.

\- Desculpe? - Disseram em uníssono. 

E o silêncio novamente se fez presente, nenhum dos meninos estava dispostos em afastar suas mãos do tecido, por isso permaneceram segurando o mesmo enquanto ainda trocavam olhares.

\- Desculpe mas acho…

\- Também acho. - Interrompeu Jeongin.

\- Então? - Prosseguiu o outro fazendo uma careta confusa. 

\- O que ainda faz segurando a minha camisa?! - Perguntou o mais baixo.

\- Sua camisa? - Rebateu sarcástico. - Você nem a comprou! 

\- Estava indo fazer isso. - Retrucou.

\- Mas não vai. - O oxigenado disse convicto.

\- O quê? - Fez-se uma confusão na mente de Jeongin.

\- Eu que vou comprá-la. - Deu ênfase no "eu".

Yang observou o rapaz atentamente após ouvir aquelas palavras, não podia crer que toda aquela confusão estava ocorrendo justo no dia de seu aniversário. O menor não deixou por se abater, não podia deixar com que simplesmente um estranho viesse até si e pusesse sua mão em uma camisa que ele estava paparicando fazia cinco dias! Isso era inaceitável. 

\- Desculpe, senhor, mas quem irá comprá-la serei eu. - Disse num tom sério, não podia perder a postura.

\- Senhor? Temos praticamente a mesma idade! - O outro dizia incrédulo pondo a mão vaga em seu peito um tanto quanto ofendido.

_ Se Jeongin achou o garoto a sua frente muito dramático? Imagina. _

\- Tanto faz, não me importo. - Rebateu o outro de forma cansada. - Apenas quero comprá-la e ir. 

\- Mas não vai! - O oxigenado puxou o tecido para si e ao tê-lo começou ao correr pela loja em direção ao balcão. 

Jeongin abriu sua boca num formato quase que perfeito de um "o", olhou rapidamente sua mão nua, não havia mais tecido amarelado ali. O mais baixo não tardou em correr na direção do maior, mas por ironia do destino ou não, ou só brincadeira da vida mesmo, Jeongin acaba por pisar em seu próprio pé e cair com tudo no chão, assim batendo seu braço e um pouco o seu rosto. O estrondo do corpo de Jeongin em contato com o chão chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive a de um tal de menino oxigenado também.

O loiro parou de correr e virou-se para trás e assim viu a cena de um garoto de cabelos negros caído no chão, logo sendo amparado pelas funcionárias do local. Não sabia o porquê, mas seus pés o levaram até próximo ao garoto.

\- Você está…

Mal conseguiu terminar sua pergunta, pois calou-se ao receber um olhar quase que mortal para cima de si. Não era um olhar somente mortal, o maior percebeu que ali havia um misto de tristeza e raiva. Era nítido que o mais baixo estava prestes a chorar por conta de seu rosto avermelhado e olhinhos brilhantes. O mais baixo levantou-se sem a ajuda de ninguém, pois recusava-se em se amparar a alguém, naquele momento ele só pensava em uma coisa: correr. 

E foi isso que fez. Correu para fora do local o mais rápido que pode, sem ao menos se importar com os esbarros que estava dando nas pessoas. 

O de madeixas loiras observou tudo silenciosamente, mas logo correu também, jogou a camisa e algumas notas de dinheiro sobre o balcão e foi para fora do estabelecimento ao avisar que voltaria para buscar a veste depois. O garoto saiu em disparada para fora do local e por sorte conseguiu ver um corpo conhecido a frente prestes a atravessar a rua. Ele não o pararia, pelo contrário, seguiria o mais novo até descobrir onde este morava. 

시각 break of time 시각

____________________________________________

시각 break of time 시각

Hwang segurava firmemente as alças da sacola que tinha em mãos, uma gota de suor escorria por sua testa indo sorrateiramente em direção a ponta de seu nariz, mas antes que chegasse até lá uma mão afoita a limpou. Hyunjin não sabia ao certo o porquê de está fazendo aquilo, não era sua mente que estava o controlando naquele momento e sim seu coração. Ele dizia que era o certo a se fazer e por isso estava lá. Claramente na noite passada sentiu-se mal pelo ocorrido, e após ter seguido o menino de cabelos negros e descobrir onde o mesmo morava, resolveu fazer isto.

Hyunjin cessou seus passos ao chegar em frente a grande porta de madeira pintada de branco. Hesitou, hesitou tanto que até pensou em desistir, mas não o fez.

Respirou fundo e ergueu sua mão até a porta, deu algumas batidas na mesma e esperou. E notou que aquela espera estava realmente o matando por dentro. 

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa e desistir mais uma vez daquela ideia, a porta é destrancada assim revelando uma mulher.

\- Posso ajudar? - Perguntou sorrindo leve.

\- Sim! Me chamo Hwang Hyunjin e gostaria de falar com um garoto de cabelos negros, creio que seja seu filho… Eu me sentir mal depois do ocorrido, nós meio que brigamos…

\- Por uma camisa? -Perguntou num tom divertido. - Sim, eu estou sabendo sobre a história. Por favor, entre. - Deu espaço e o garoto entrou na casa. - Ele ficou muito abalado com tudo isso, espero que se resolvam. Vou chamá-lo.

Hyunjin viu a mulher subir a escada e assim sumir num corredor meio escuro. O rapaz optou por esperar sentado no sofá enquanto ficava a prestar mais atenção nos detalhes interioranos da residência. Era simples, as tonalidades das paredes ficavam entre rosa e azul bebê sobre uma tinta branca. Os objetos foram colocados em seus devidos lugares meticulosamente, estava tudo aconchegante e perfeito. Hyunjin poderia ficar horas admirando o cenário se não fosse uma voz conhecida tomar conta do lugar e fazer com que saísse de seus pensamentos.

\- Quem é? - Perguntou mas logo arrependeu-se. - Mas o que ele faz aqui?! 

\- Eu vim…

\- Como você descobriu onde eu moro? - Jeongin deixava explícito a sua raiva. 

\- Calma, está bem?! - Hyunjin respirou fundo e aproximou a sacola para que Yang a pegasse, lógico que o mais novo hesitou, mas a sua curiosidade gritou mais alto e assim aceitou a sacola. - Confesso que depois de tudo aquilo ter acontecido, eu me sentir extremamente mal. Não podia deixar as coisas assim, pensei bem e aqui estou eu te entregando algo que retirei de você. Eis a sua camisa.

Jeongin ficou sem palavras diante da situação, abriu a sacola para conferir se aquilo era realmente verdade e se espantou ao confirmar. 

\- Eu lhe seguir e anotei o seu endereço. Por isso que estou aqui. - Sorriu calmamente. - Não queria ficar brigado com um estranho, ainda mais por conta de uma camisa. Confesso que foi infantil da minha parte fazer aquilo. Aliás, me chamo Hwang Hyunjin, poderia saber o seu nome?

\- Yang Jeongin. - O mais baixo respondeu, agora olhando no rosto do outro. - Eu não sei nem como reagir a isso… 

\- Jeongin, você me desculpa por tudo que aconteceu? - Perguntou o oxigenado. 

Um silêncio tímido tomou conta do local, mas não demorou muito para que Jeongin rompesse o mesmo:

\- Desculpo. - O outro respondeu sorrindo largo, logo largou a sacola no sofá e abraçou o corpo alheio. 

Hwang retribuiu o afeto dado, por mais que fosse um tanto estranho abraçar alguém desconhecido, ambos os garotos não viam problema em se abraçar. Ao se afastarem, os rostos estavam vermelhos de vergonha do ato tão repentino. 

\- Obrigado… Bem, acho que aqui é minha deixa… 

\- Nada disso, Hyunjin. - A voz da matriarca se fez presente, a maior segurava uma bandeja com sanduíches e sucos. - Agora que são amigos e já se reconciliaram, vão lanchar juntinhos. E não aceito um não como resposta, hein. 

Os três começaram a gargalhar, Hyunjin aceitou o convite e assim passou a tarde toda na casa dos Yang.O tempinho ali foi o suficiente para fazer com que ambos os garotos se conhecessem e assim se tornarem mais próximos. No final de tudo, Hwang descobriu que a camisa ficou perfeitamente bem em Jeongin, jamais teria um resultado daquele em si, e foi desta maneira que teve a certeza de que havia feito a escolha certa quando resolveu dar a camisa para o mais novo. 

Hyunjin ficou feliz e Jeongin mais ainda, pois além de ter a camisa que havia ansiado tanto em ter, de bônus, ele ganhou um grande amigo. 

E assim se iniciou uma bela amizade.

**Author's Note:**

> Não esqueçam de reagir e comentar! Comentários construtivos ou não são bem vindos! ♡ 
> 
> p.s: Querem uma segunda parte?


End file.
